Confusing Times
by Lz25
Summary: Johnny has some conflicting sexual feelings and doesn't know what to do. Yaoi! Johnny/Gil! If you don't like don't read! Please review and no flames!


Confusing Times

Disclaimer: **I do not own Johnny Test or any of its characters and I do not make any money off of this story! Now, on with the story!**

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and I was enjoying a nice long hot shower. But, the shower was just an excuse to relieve some sexual tension and confusion. The hot water ran down my skinny, but yet nicely toned body. At the same time my right hand was stroking my 8 inch cock. I moaned in pleasure as I continued to stroke my dick. But, now thinking back, today has been very weird day. At first the day started off as the best day of my life! In first period Sissy had to bend over to get something and I saw her tits! When I saw those monsters I was so fucking rock hard! In fact I had to leave class to jack off, just to make my boner go away! The rest of the day I had that image burned into the back of my skull.

But, that all ended in sixth period, which is gym class. After an intense game of dodge ball I was one of the last people to go take a shower in the locker room. I got naked as usual and went into the showers. When I got there everyone was leaving or finishing up. There was only one other person in that shower room, and that was my next door neighbor: Gil. I didn't take any real care about it, until I dropped the soap. I turned around and bent over to pick it up and when I looked up, my breath was taken away. What was I looking at you ask? Well, it was Gil's perfectly toned ass. I couldn't stop looking at it and finally I regained control of my body and turned around confused at what just happened.

Worse yet I was just as hard as I was earlier when I saw Sissy's tits. Then I heard him turn the water off and the patter of feet on the wet floor as he walked past me. I quickly turned my head to get another peak and boy I wasn't disappointed. What I saw like the event with Sissy was heaven like. His cock was fully erect at 10 inches and his ass begged to be touched. When he was out of sight, I began to fantasize about him, but then Sissy entered my mind as well. Now, I'm in the shower home alone except for Dukey, trying to figure out my conflicting sexual thoughts. In my mind it was a back and forth battle between the image of Sissy and Gil.

Nether one was a clear winner but finally I blew my load all over my chest. I turned off the water and looked at the cum that was all over my chest. For who I cummed for I have no clue, and now I have to decide what my sexuality is. Drying myself off I continued to deep in thought, but I was still confused. I wrapped the towel around myself and opened the bathroom door into the hallway. As soon as I closed the door someone grabbed my shoulder and yelled into my ear as loud as they could. Shocked I fell forward and all I could see was darkness…

Shift in point of view to: Dukey

I must've really scared the living shit out Johnny because he is out cold. Looking down Johnny only had a towel on and his naked butt was sticking up in the air. Secretly I've had a little crush on him for awhile now, but I can't pass up an opportunity like this! However, I don't want to anything too extreme otherwise it might end all the years of friendship we've shared. So, I decided just to wank off while staring at Johnny's hot ass. My red dick got harder and harder as I fantasized about Johnny and what we could do in bed together. Finally, that feeling in the pit of my stomach happened and I felt my release and my cum went all over Johnny's ass. A wave of euphoria swept over me and I walked away from the scene leaving Johnny alone on the floor…

Johnny's POV

I woke up and found myself in the middle of the hallway. All I remember was someone screaming and then blacking out. Standing up I felt something wet on my ass. My hand touched the wet substance and brought it to my noise. I sniffed it and smelled funny, I licked my finger and it had this salty, sweat taste. Instantly I remembered the taste! It was cum! Just last week I tried my own cum it wasn't bad, but this couldn't be mine! When jacked off I cummed all over my chest! Suddenly a thought came to mind and I didn't like it.

I went to my room and got fully dressed and yelled, "Dukey!" He came almost immediately into my room and he asked,

"What's up Johnny?" I exhaled and asked him,

"Dukey, do you have a crush on me?"

"Why would you think that?" He asked and I replied,

"Because your cum was all over my ass." Dukey looked shocked and said,

"Johnny look I…" I held up my hand and said,

"Look Dukey I understand okay, you're a dog and your instincts/hormones are not as easily controllable as mine. But that doesn't excuse what you did." Dukey gulped and said,

"Johnny! Look I'll do anything you want me to! I swear!" I smiled and thought about it for a minute and said,

"Okay Dukey I want you to find out if Sissy is a lesbian and if Gil is gay."

"Why?"

"Because if Sissy is straight which she hopefully is I'll ask her out and if Gil is gay, well it help mess with my sisters! So, Dukey if you want my forgiveness then go do what I've asked." Dukey's eyes lit up in joy and left the room. This will help me decide what I'm going to do and what I will be for the rest of my life…

30 minutes later…

I was on bed waiting impatiently when I heard Dukey enter the room. I looked up and saw him ready to tell me what he found out. "So, what did you find out?" I asked and said,

"Well it seems Sissy is on the lesbian side and Gil is well gay." I purposely looked disappointed and said, "At least I'll be able to mess with my sisters."

"Cheer up Johnny. There are other girls out there; well I'm going to take a nice long nap. See you in a few hours!" He said as he left the room leaving me alone. Gil entered my mind and my cock got hard at the thought of him. I excited my room and saw that Dukey was fast asleep. So I went downstairs and went out the door quietly. When I was outside I ran across my front yard and into Gil's front yard. Slowly I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Almost immediately, Gil opened the door and said, "Hey, Johnny bro what's up?"

"Gil I'm alone and kinda bored can you hang out?" I asked and Gil smiled and said,

"Of course Johnny bro, come right in." I walked into his house and asked,

"Are your parents' home?"

"No, they're out on business, so like you I'm home alone. Hey you want to go upstairs and play the new video game a bought?" He asked and I said,

"Awesome!" We ran up the stairs and into his room. But, before he got a chance to get the video game I said, "Hey, Gil."

He asked, "What, Johnny bro?" As soon as he turned around I brought him into a deep, passionate kiss. At first, he was stunned, but he recovered and began to kiss back in a fight for dominance. Our tongues battle one other and eventually we had to separate for air and he asked, "When?"

"Since today, in the locker room when I saw you naked."

"Interesting, well I've my eye on you for a while now. But enough talk let's just fuck each other." He once again began to kiss me in a fight for dominance. We stopped for a second time and took off our shirts, pants, and socks leaving us just in our underwear. Immediately we continued our make out session. His mouth tasted so good, I never thought it would be this good! I pushed him back onto the bed and began to suck on one of his hard nipples. His hands continued to wander around every inch of my body. I licked both of his nipples and began to make my way south. I reached his underwear and began to lick his clothed manhood. Gil moaned and in response I took off his underwear and grabbed his manhood. Slowly stroking it and making him moan my name.

After teasing him I lick the tip of his cock and began to lick the entire thing. Then inch by inch I put his 10 inch dick into my mouth and down my throat. Deepthroating his huge dick wasn't easy, but it was good. Gil continued to moan but it began to increase and suddenly he yelled, "Johnny!" As he cummed in my mouth. The taste of his cum was awesome! With a plop I stopped sucking on his dick and kissed him once more to have him taste himself. Impatiently he got on top of me and took off my underwear. Moments later my cock was in his mouth as he began to return the favor. His tongue was so talented, as he continued sucking me off. But at the same time I felt a finger enter my virgin hole. I moaned as his finger went deeper into me. He added two more fingers and began to drill my prostate.

Pleasure was all I could feel as I cummed into Gil's mouth. Never before did I ever feel so good. Looking up I saw Gil use his cummed Gil put one hand on me as he pushed his cock past the tight ring muscle. Then he slammed all of his cock into me at once! I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head, as he pounded into me ruthlessly. His cock slamming into my prostate over and over again. I couldn't help but moan as loud as I could. Gil continued to slam into as his hips slammed against my ass. Gil suddenly began to moan louder and I felt him cum into my ass. He quickened his pace and finished cumming. He pulled himself out my ass and flipped me over. He grabbed my cock and put into his mouth. His tongue and mouth working together in perfect harmony. Quickly I cummed into his mouth for the second time and he said,

"You're all lubed up." He turned around and got on all fours wiggling his cute, tight ass. I lined myself up with his entrance and pushed myself in. He groaned in pain and I slide myself in completely. I began to pound into him as fast as I could. The slapping of skin on skin was loud and Gil's moans were even louder. His tight ass muscles clenched on my cock and I lost it, cumming into his ass and we collapsed onto the bed. "Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course Johnny." As he kissed me on the lips…


End file.
